


when they knock you down (you're gonna get back on your feet)

by oathkeeping



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hope, M/M, The Force moves in mysterious ways, i just want bodhi and finn to interact somehow okay, i will never not be over the fact that this never happens, the stormpilot only happens at the end but its important to the story, visitor from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeping/pseuds/oathkeeping
Summary: “You’ve made it this far.” It’s possible that it’s a hallucination, but why his mind chose to show him someone he’s never met - he’s not sure. The man standing in front of him is thin and wiry, dark hair and eyes (that seem warm and friendly, all the same), wearing some sort of flight suit.





	

Finn has been walking for hours. He’s tired, exhausted - his throat is parched dry, like he’s never had a drink of water in his life. The hot sun beats down on him mercilessly. 

 _Jakku_. Why did it have to be _Jakku_? 

He was not meant for this. He was never meant to leave -- Poe was gone, the only reminder that Finn ever had of him existing was the memory of the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned escape, and the jacket that he was now using as a means to shield himself from the sun. 

He wouldn’t make it to civilization. The desert was vast and empty, he’d die out here, alone -- the Order would continue, he was just one of their thousands of nameless troopers. FN, no -- he would die as Finn.

He stumbles again, and for a minute thinks about just stopping there, because there is no strength left in his body. It's his last thought before a shadow falls over the sand, blocking the sun out of his face for a few blessed moments. With the bright star behind him, he looks almost illuminated. 

“You’ve made it this far.” It’s possible that it’s a hallucination, but why his mind chose to show him someone he’s never met - he’s not sure. The man standing in front of him is thin and wiry, dark hair and eyes that exude warmth and kindness, wearing some sort of flight suit. He recognizes the symbol from the Academy, after learning the history of the Empire. 

“You made the right choice, Finn. And your part in this is not over yet.” Finn opens his mouth to speak -- “How? How, who are you? I can’t --” he gasps. 

“Yes, you can. Here.” The man holds out his hand, looking down at the young man expectantly, waiting. “One person can make a world of difference. Trust me.” 

Finn doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the lack of a better option, or maybe it’s the fact that this man is getting through to him. With a grunt, he takes the other man’s hand, and allows him to help him up to stand. When he blinks, brushing sand off his clothes, he feels strange. Braver, stronger. Like if he can just get to the city, it’ll be alright. 

“Hey thanks, but I didn’t get your name--” He looks up to where the man had been to see nothing at all. There’s no sign of any tracks in the sand where he’d been standing, but Finn’s hand still feels the warmth of his solid grip. 

\--

Later, when he’s reunited with Poe, and is an official part of the Resistance he’s looking at a holo when he sits up suddenly, pointing at the image before him. “That’s him! The guy who I told you about, I saw him on Jakku!” It’s unmistakable, the same face, eyes, frame. Poe looks at him, pointing at the image. 

“Who, him? That’s Bodhi Rook. He was the pilot for Rogue One, the team that stole the Death Star plans from the Empire. He was a hero -- they all were.”

“Were?” 

“They all died about thirty years ago in the act of getting the plans, before the war ended.” Finn’s eyes widen, he isn’t sure if he’d dreamed what happened out there, all those months ago, but he doesn’t think so. He can still remember how rough the other man's hands had been. 

“Oh.” 

Poe looks at him, smiling. “He was a defector, just like you. He risked everything to deliver a message to the rebels about the Death Star. If it weren’t for him... who knows how much more damage that weapon would have caused.” 

One person can make a world of difference. 

“Can you tell me more?” He wants to know all he can about the man who’d given him the strength to keep going all those months ago, who’d made the same choice that he had. 

Poe smiles, kissing Finn’s temple, and he feels himself flush a little (he doesn’t think he’ll ever be used to the other man’s open affection, but he won’t complain about it, not when it stirs so much warmth in him--) as the other man nods. 

“The story of Rogue One starts with a man on a mission, he’s afraid and alone, but his part is the most important of them all. He’s the messenger...his name is Bodhi Rook...”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was fun. I know this has been elsewhere and probably a lot better than this, but I had to jump on the bandwagon. I love Finn, and I love Bodhi (as if that's not obvious)... and I just think, could you imagine if they ever met? I thought about doing one where Bodhi lives and Finn meets him when he's older, and I may still write that, but this idea hit me as I watched TFA the other day. 
> 
> Anyways, you can catch me on tumblr [here!](http://bodhirocking.tumblr.com/)! I take prompts, of if you want to just scream at me about Star Wars, that's fine too.


End file.
